


they fade to nothing when i look at him

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Dare, Dry Humping, Florist Harry, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Harry in a donny jersey, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, Sharing Clothes, The smut are very brief tbh, Top Louis Tomlinson, anniversary fic, cause thats hot, harry is a cutie, i'm old idk how to write good smut, just his panties, kind of, lots of panties, pearl white necklace, this is very fluffy okay, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: The one where Louis wears Harry's panties.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	they fade to nothing when i look at him

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii....this is just an excuse to write Louis and Harry both with panties because fuck toxic masculinity everyone looks pretty in pretty panties :')) 
> 
> please excuse the shitty grammar and poorly execution of this entire work.
> 
> but still...enjoy! 
> 
> title is from "call it what you want" by taylor swift :D

“This is stupid.”

“Why? Because it’s girly?” Harry asked while rolling his eyes.

“No, because it’s _your_ thing.”

That was a bad reason, they both knew that so it was no surprise when Harry said. “Footie is your thing and I’d play with you.”

It shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s just lace wrapped around his waist. What could Louis lose from this? It's not like people that aren't Harry are going to see.

“I let you put nail polish on my fingers.” Louis pointed out anyway because he's going to need more convincing for this.

Harry giggled, that he did. “And it looked wonderful! Can’t imagine how this won’t.” He sat up on the bed, the covers sliding down his waist, his laurel tattoos came into view along with scratches from Louis’s fingers digging into his skin last night. Harry doesn’t mind it even though it’ll sting a little but Harry's pain kink will handle that quite gracefully.. “I’ll wear it too so we’ll be stupid together, yeah?”

Louis’ quick to lean in and pressed his lips against Harry’s. He doesn’t let Harry have a taste of his lips because he pulled away before Harry could. “It’s not stupid when you wear it, it’s hot.”

“I know.” Harry smirked then taking his turn on Louis’ lips. They are way past the awkward no kissing in the morning because of the morning breath phase. There’s no more embarrassment between the two. “Now hurry up, chop chop.” Harry kneed him on the hip from inside the covers.

Louis hissed but listened anyway, getting off of the bed where they lay so comfortably together. He held back the need to curse about the fact that they both have to work on their anniversary.

He walked over to the top drawer where Harry keeps his delicates. He sees what’s inside so often it doesn’t surprise him like it used to when he first visited Harry’s flat and Harry told him to get him a fresh new pair of briefs and instead he stumbled upon a drawer full of pretty panties. Since then though, Harry stopped being shy about putting on ladies undergarment on a night with Louis.

There were so many choices so the best decision is to ask his boyfriend which one he should wear. 

“Ooh, that one.” Harry said when Louis raised a red coloured lace panties up in the air. It was the third panties that Louis showed him and he can’t believe Harry said no to the colour white and peach for this colour.

Louis saw Harry in this one a couple of times before and Harry could really pull it off but then again there was _nothing_ he can’t pull off. (Though seeing him in nothing at all was even better)

“Why can’t you ask for flowers like a normal boyfriend?” Louis groaned but nonetheless he was putting his legs into the fabric, one at a time and he does it so easily because unlike Harry his feet aren’t too long for his own good.

Harry’s eyes were glued to Louis’ legs but he still managed to say “Because I own a flower shop, why would I want a bouquet from another store?” then he added. “And this isn’t a big deal, you know. Xander used to do it all the time.”

“He did?” Louis didn’t get a chance to see himself in the material at the mention of that guy's name. “You never told me that.” of course if Harry told him before, he would’ve done it sooner. They both know that.

Harry giggled, kicking the cover off of himself, he was, just like Louis, completely naked before he put on the material. “Don’t mind him, look at _you._ ”

Right. Right. It’s their anniversary and the best thing to do is not to talk about their past lovers and especially not when it’s Xander. 

Louis looked down, for a second that he forgot he was wearing panties because it almost feels like he’s wearing nothing at all. His flaccid cock was comfortable inside the material and he knows it’s because most of Harry’s panties are made for people with cocks like themselves.

“Can you turn around for me, please?” Harry asked so politely while moving till he was kneeling on the foot of the bed to get a closer look to where Louis was standing across him.

Louis turned around slowly because the whole purpose of this was because Harry said Louis’ bum is too pretty to never try panties on and Louis hates to admit that Harry is right.

“You wear it better than I do,” Louis can _hear_ Harry’s pout from behind him.

Louis turned back around then joined Harry on the bed, Harry wasted no time in getting comfortable around Louis’ arms where he belongs. “You look beautiful with literally anything though.”

Harry knows that but it’s nice that Louis said it so he gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek while his fingers play with the waistband of the crimson coloured panties. “I love you.” and of course he leaned down, kissing the head of Louis’ cock through the material, he didn't miss the way it twitched in interest. “And I love you too, sometimes more but don't tell Louis that."

“You’re fucking weird,"

Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Would you rather I say that to _your_ cock or to Xander?"

Of fucking course. They both know there's no one Louis can't stand more than Harry's ex but instead of getting all jealous like he usually gets at the mention of his name, Louis changed the subject. "come here and kiss me properly.” Louis cupped his boyfriend’s face and pulled him in for a proper kiss but he didn't want to get Harry or himself too excited; they had a whole day ahead of them. 

***

So this must be how Harry feels like on the daily. 

Louis’ not complaining he actually likes the way the material rubs against his skin but it was still foreign and new to him which is the reason why he’s so squirmy on his chair, glancing at his clock that seems to be broken because the time isn’t fucking moving but he checked with the clock on his phone then his laptop and realizes it’s him and not the clock that’s impatient. 

He’s going to see Harry during lunch break but the hours weren’t on his side and he’s just glad there were no meetings today, he won’t be able to sit down without twitching his body here and there.

It’s a good thing he has a lot of work to do and it helped him forget about what he’s wearing under his trousers but of course Harry just had to send him a text then.

_“U know how u always ask me to take pics of me in my pretty panties?”_

Louis exhaled. He knows where this is going. _“Fuck off.”_

_“Pleaseeeeee :( i’ll send one too xx”_

Louis was actually considering it, looking up to the ceiling of his office, setting his phone down on his desk.

It’s not like Louis never sent Harry nudes before. Harry probably has more pictures of Louis’ cock than selfies of himself in his camera roll. But throughout their relationship, Louis isn’t the one who gets all dressed up prettily for Harry, it was always the other way around but this shouldn’t be a problem. It really isn’t because it’s just a pair of panties.

Louis was about to stand up to lock the door so he can pull his pants down when his phone vibrates on his desk.

Another text from Harry.

A picture from Harry.

Of course the little asshole wore the white lace Louis wanted to wear in the first place but that wasn’t what occupied Louis’ head...how could it when Harry just sent him a picture of his round bum covered with white lace. Two of his fingers were pulling said wear to the side exposing his hole that was stuffed with the plug he wore this morning (It wasn’t even Louis’ request, Harry just wanted to wear it) Louis can only see the tip of the plug but from the heart shaped end of it, he knows which one it was. (Okay, he knows because he watched Harry fingers himself this morning then slipping it in so smoothly and easily) 

Okay. how can he not send a picture? 

But he better sent a text back first because Harry is always needy when he’s showing himself off.

_“You look wonderful baby…can’t wait to touch you x”_

The reply came instantly. _“Hurry up and send me a picture before there’s a customer and I have to back outside :/”_

Louis sent back a quick _“Brat.”_ then settled his phone down, he wasted no time to go across the room to lock his door and walked back over to his desk. He took his belt off ever so slowly then he pulled his trouser down and his- Harry’s- his crimson panties came to view. 

He might’ve gotten a semi just from the picture Harry sent him. He’s whipped for that boy what can he say?

 _This isn’t weird. You’ve done this a million times before._ He told himself then took a deep breath, pulling out his cock from his pants, wrapping his own hand against the base, pumping it a few times.

He heard his phone vibrate a few times on his desk; he knows it was Harry getting impatient. The fucking brat.

Finally he took his phone with his free hand, the other one still safely wrapped around himself and aimed the camera on his hard cock, the panties were on full display.

 _“Don’t come without me :( It's our anniversary and ure cheating on me with ur hand?!?!”_ was Harry's reply after Louis sent the picture.

Louis rolled his eyes. _“You’re an arse.”_

_“ :D i know! U look yummy <3 can I have a taste later?” _

Before Louis could reply, Harry sent another text. _“Please?”_ Always so polite even though he’s being a brat right now. 

_“Maybe.”_ Louis said because if Harry can keep him on edge, there’s no reason he can’t keep Harry there with him.

***

Louis’ office wasn’t far from Harry’s shop. That’s how they met anyway- at Harry’s store when Louis was helping out a friend on choosing a bouquet for his wife. Everyday he thanks Liam for being so indecisive about flowers that Louis gets to meet Harry.

When he peeked through the glass door outside the shop, admiring the boy inside. Harry was wearing a blue sweater with a collar shirt underneath it. His pants were baggy and green, the shirt inside the sweater matches his white shoes. He’s purposely wearing blue and green because according to him it was _their_ colours and it was their anniversary. He’s a sap but what’s new? 

Harry was bent over, placing a pot of roses on the shelves, probably humming to himself though Louis can’t hear him with the glass separating them.

The bell above the door chimes when Louis walks in and Harry immediately straightens his posture and turns around. “Welcome to the flower pot, how can I help- Hi, you.”

“Is that your new way to greet customers? _‘Hi you,' Louis_ mimicked, even lowering his voice to sound more like Harry as he walked towards his boy, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist, pulling him closer. “It’s a bit flirtatious, don’t you think?”

“Says the man coming in here with a nice suit and all.” Harry placed both hands against Louis’ chest, playing with the collar on his shirt. “But underneath all that, he’s wearing panties.” Harry said in a sing-song mocking tone and then starts giggling to himself. 

Louis’ madly in love with an idiot.

Well, the jokes on Harry when Louis reached behind him and felt the buttplug against his own pants, he pushed it a little making the boy gasp. 

“What do you have for lunch?” Louis changed the subject before Harry gets all riled up from the action that didn’t even last long cause Louis’ hand left his bum shortly after, which is upsetting for both of them. .

Harry shrugged, taking a step closer, leaning his head so that their lips are just brushing against each other. “Want you,”

As much as nice as that sounds, Louis’ starving and his lunch break doesn’t last forever. Besides, they have plans for that later. Harry’s just greedy like he always is.

“Later,” Louis promised, pecking the boy’s lips. “Food. now.”

Harry huffed, taking a step back before turning around and Louis followed him to the back of the shop also known as Harry’s office.

They rarely spent lunch together but now that they had it planned since it was their anniversary and Harry wanted to see Louis as much as he can today, he prepared them lunch and knowing Harry it was probably something delicious and healthy at the same time.

Louis wasn’t fond of eating greens till Harry showed up in his life. Now whenever he sees a cabbage, it makes him lick his lips with want.

The meal was a grilled chicken breast with broccoli and rice. As predicted, it was delicious.

“How’s the panties?” Harry asked, casually somewhere in the middle of their lunch.

Louis loves how Harry’s mind doesn't bother about anything that doesn’t involve the undergarment underneath Louis’ pants.

“Alright. How’s yours?” Louis asked just as casual, he was nearly finished with his food, leaning back on the small loveseat in the room.

Harry laughed then reached for his water on the table. “Are you considering investing some more? You can’t keep borrowing mine, you know.”

“I’m starting to think you get off on mocking me.”

“You’re only now realizing that?” Harry gasped, dramatically. “After two years?!”

Louis put his tupperware on the table once he was finished, he took a big gulp of his water and waited for Harry to finish his food. He could’ve finished faster if he wasn’t mocking Louis every five seconds. 

But when he’s finally done and put his tupperware aside, Louis grabs something from his back pocket that almost made Harry spurt out his drink.

“What’s this?!” Harry sets his glass down, staring at the box on Louis’ hand. “I thought we agreed your gift for me was that you’ll wear my panties to work.”

Louis shrugged. “But you thought of that last night, I thought of this one for a while now.” he presented the box in front of Harry. “And who said I can’t get you more than one presents?”

“God, my gift is looking like crap now.” Harry huffed then took the box from Louis, he opened the velvet covered box and gasped. “Oh no, Louis. It’s beautiful.” He dropped the box once the white pearl necklace from inside was safely on the palm of his hands. “Shit. I can’t believe you- put it on me now.” 

Harry scoots closer then turns around, Louis hooked the necklace together around his neck, letting Harry tuck it behind his shirt’s collar. It was prettier now that it was on him.

“Do you like them?” Louis asked when Harry grabbed his phone and opened the front camera to admire the jewelry some more.

Harry turned to face Louis, a wide smile was plastered on his face. “I love them. They’re beautiful. Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Louis closed his eyes when he saw Harry leaning in to give him a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, lips pressed against one another, only pulling away to breathe before Harry’s biting Louis’ bottom lip needily, hands travelled to wrap around his neck.

He pulled away with a loud gasp, lips all red and swollen. “I love you,” He said, eyes still glued to Louis’ lips. “Love you so, so much.” He leaned in again, taking Louis’ bottom lip between his. 

“I love you,” Louis told him when they were apart once again. “Looked so pretty in the necklace.”

“Want to,” Harry said, shakily between kisses, scooting closer till his legs were wrapped around Louis’ waist, locking him so he couldn’t go anywhere. Harry won’t admit it, but he’s just as possessive as Louis was. “Wanna suck you off.”

Louis chuckled, licking his boyfriend’s lip before pulling away. “You’re still on that, aren’t you?”

“Course I am,” Harry kissed the side of Louis’ mouth, then down to his jaw, further down to his neck, leaving his lips there longer before he pulled away. “Been wanting to since I saw you in _my_ underwear.”

Louis groaned when one of Harry’s hands grabbed his crotch through the fabrics. “Gotta go back to work though, love.” Louis’ teasing and Harry knows it because they both know Louis still has at least twenty minutes before anyone at the office starts looking for him.

“I’ll make it fast,” Harry promised and wasted no time on taking Louis’ belt off along with his pants then the panties came into view. The curly haired boy licked his lips at the view before him. Louis was already half hard from Harry’s kisses and I love you’s (So, he’s a sap too, no one has to know)

Louis let Harry do all the work; from unwrapping himself off of Louis and then getting on his knees, he gave the head of Louis’ cock a few kisses through the lace all while still maintaining eye contact with Louis.

“May I?” Harry asks because he’s polite and he loves being told what to do but so far Louis’ just letting him do all the work with no instructions. 

Louis nods, one hand travelled to take a good grip of Harry’s curls. “Go on, baby.” 

That was all Harry needed and Louis waited for Harry to slide the panties down but instead to the side, taking Louis’ cock into his own hand to jerk it off till it was fully hard.

There was plenty of time before where Louis wouldn’t take Harry’s panties off of him when, making the younger boy hold it for him while he pounds inside the boy and now the tables have turned though Louis didn’t mind at all.

Harry kissed the head of his cock again, sliding just the tip into his mouth. One hand holding the panties while the other stays put on Louis’ thigh.

“Harry,” Louis warned because he still had a job to go back to and Harry knew what that tone of voice meant but he wanted to tease just a little more so he pulled out of the cock again, licking just the tip to catch the pre come that was leaking out of his boyfriend. “God, you’re testing me.” Louis groaned, pulling on Harry’s hair to get a whimper out of him.

The younger boy giggled, he was clearly enjoying torturing Louis like this but who could blame Harry when he’s usually the one being teased until he cries? And don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ it. Absolutely cherished every moment Louis would take his time teasing Harry.

Anyway, he feeds Louis’ cock into his mouth slowly, sucking just a little but Louis pulls his hair again so he starts getting to work, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, his eyes focused on the cock till he hears Louis groaned, uncontrollably. He looked up to see Louis completely gone for him.

Harry’s usually one for letting Louis takes control and fuck his throat, but when Louis’ grips loose on his hair, Harry knows it means Louis let go completely and Harry’s in control. Of course, he would’ve enjoyed a few more teasings but he can’t help himself as he took more of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, sucking it hard that it pulled another loud moan from Louis.

His own saliva was starting to make a mess all over his mouth and Louis’ cock but he doesn’t care and neither does Louis. He glances at Louis when his nose reaches Louis’ balls, how lucky is Louis that his boyfriend doesn’t have a gag reflex?!

It took Harry a couple more thrust before he pulled the cock out completely and started wanking Louis off, he looked up just in time that Louis turned to face him.

“I love you,” He told Harry just before he said. “Close- so close.”

Harry kept jerking him off then, aiming the already wet cock towards his face before he felt the warm substance squirting all over his cheeks and down to his neck, it probably ruined his shirt collar but that was later’s problem.

“Fuck,” Louis cussed, staring at Harry who was still on his knees with come all over his face. He looks so beautiful like this but then again he always is.

Louis would’ve stayed longer and returned Harry the favour, he doesn’t even care if people at work were looking for him. But he can’t stop the customers when they hear the bell rings from the front of the shop.

Luckily for Harry, Louis knows how to greet the customer and helps them around the shop while Harry quickly wipes the come off of his face.

Louis left his shop with a huge smile and a wet patch on his panties. Harry was to blame for it all.

***

“Harry?” Louis called, slipping inside his flat and dropping his keys on the table, looking around for any signs of Harry.

Usually, on a week day after they’re both home from work they’d order take outs and get comfortable on the couch but tonight was special so he made dinner reservation so he hopes Harry is ready to go.

“In the kitchen!” Harry called back and Louis followed the sound down to the kitchen to find Harry there in his previous pair of lace panties and a t-shirt two sizes too big on him, it’d drown Louis in so he avoids wearing Harry’s oversized t-shirts. The necklace from earlier is still wrapped around his neck, Louis can’t help but smile idiotically when he sees it. 

He was focused on stirring the pot of whatever he was cooking and Louis loves Harry’s cooking more than any restaurant but- “I thought we were going out.”

“Yeah, I kind of cancelled the reservation.” Harry glanced at him with a grin before returning to his food. 

Louis chose not to argue about that and took a few steps closer till he was behind Harry. The younger boy lets him wrap his arms around and give little kisses against his shoulder bones.

“Hi,” Harry smiled, keeping his eye on the food.

“Hey,” Louis said, hand trailed down to feel Harry’s bum and just as he suspected, the plug was still safely inside so he ran his fingers on the base then thrust it in just a little, enough to make Harry hiss. “Why’d you cancel the reservation?” he asked like his fingers weren’t busy with something inside of his boyfriend’s hole. 

Harry shrugged, turning his head to the side so he could see some of Louis, completely acting unbothered. “Thought it’ll be nicer if we stay home, you know, just us.”

Louis sneaked a kiss onto his cheek before pulling away, leaving Harry and the plug alone. “Sounds like a wonderful plan. How can I help?”

“Go wash up, I’m almost done here.” Harry told him while turning off the stove. Then he turned to face his boyfriend, a stern look on his face. “Keep _it_ on.”

“Bossy,” Louis rolled his eyes then kissed Harry’s mouth as well as more when he saw it was about to form a pout, before leaving the boy alone in their kitchen.

Once Louis was all out of his work clothes and changed into a much more comfortable t-shirt, he debated on sweatpants but Harry wasn’t even wearing any and what was the point of the panties if he doesn’t get to show it off to Harry? So he left his sweatpants in the closet where it belonged and joined Harry in their living room.

The two ate the delicious food Harry made while watching a movie Harry picked because Louis can’t say no after the boy cooked him such a nice dinner and pressed against him on the sofa, there’s no way Louis can say no.

“Do you want some desert?” Harry asked, pulling away from Louis only so he could take his glass of wine and take a sip. 

“Maybe later,” Louis shrugged, pulling Harry closer between his legs again only so he can sniff more of the boy’s curls. As predicted, it makes Harry giggle.

The younger boy shifted in his sea between Louis’ legs to face him, placing his bum down on Louis’ lap and both his legs wrapped around his hips to lock him in. “Do you want your present now?” He asked then leaned down to kiss him before he even got a chance to reply to that.

Louis doesn’t even care if he gets to answer or no, he just wants to kiss Harry back right now.

“It’s not as exciting as the necklace though.” Harry said once they pulled away, one hand travelled up to Louis’ face to play with his stubble while the other went south to play with the waistband of his panties.

“You know I don’t care what you got me,” Louis said for the millionth time this week since Harry won’t stop talking about that he doesn’t want extravagant gifts for their anniversary and they should keep it simple. 

Which is fair, considering both of them went overboard for last year and it was only their first anniversary.

Of course the necklace is an extravagant gift when the only thing Harry wanted was for Louis to wear his underwear for the whole day but Louis can’t help himself, when he saw the necklace he thought of Harry and can’t stop himself from buying it.

“Alright,” Harry said then kissed him again. “You wanna move to the bedroom?”

Louis nods which made Harry smirk.

He knows Harry well enough by now to know what he was going to say.

“Race ya,” Harry challenged then unwrapped himself from Louis’ body then ran to their room, giggling as he went. Louis calls it and he gives it a good minute before he follows Harry into the bedroom.

To his surprise, Harry wasn’t even in the room when he walked in. unless he’s hiding in the closet and planning to scare Louis (He tried once, he failed though) Louis’ sure he’s in the bathroom connected to their room.

“Babe?” Louis called but crawled on the bed, he’s sure Harry’s in there, putting on something cute instead of waiting for Louis in to fuck him in the bathroom. Although as fun as it sounds, it’s obviously not what the two wanted on their anniversary. 

“Coming!” Harry calls back in a flirty tone that only makes Louis shake his head while holding back the need to laugh because he’s married to one cheesy idiot. 

Louis was bored for the first ten seconds of sitting on their bed with nothing to do but wait and he cursed himself for leaving his phone out in the living room but he never thought Harry would take this lo-

The bathroom door opened, revealing Harry leaning against the door frame, 

The first thing that caught Louis’ eyes was his long legs then his gaze moves upwards till Louis’ eyes met the white panties once again and his torso covered in- _fuck_ out of all the things he imagined Harry will be in tonight, this was the last thing he expected.

Standing there with his long legs, his new white pearl necklace and of course one of Louis’ doncaster rover’s jerseys. 

It was a tight fit around him, but that’s the best part because this way Louis can see his panties peeking out and when he turned around- yep, the plug was still deep inside him.

Fuck. 

“Harry,” Louis licked his lips that were getting dry and watched Harry turn back around to face him, twirling his curls with his fingers as he hummed in response.

How was this not as exciting as the necklace?!

“Come here, love.” Louis said as slowly as Harry walked over to the bed. He crawled up till he was sitting between Louis’ legs.

Without hesitation, the blue eyed man wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling on the fabric of _his_ shirt. 

“Fuck, look at _you._ ” Louis exhaled loudly because he thought he might’ve stopped breathing for a couple of seconds when Harry walked out of the bathroom. “Where’d you even find this?” he had to ask because the last time he wore it was- he can’t even remember when, it’s been a while since he wears this just to watch the game. 

Harry grinned, wrapping both arms around Louis’ neck so he can pull him in for one kiss before saying. “When I moved in we were going through your stuff to make room for mine and you wanted to keep this because it’s special for you even though I’ve always wanted to put it on for you.” he gave him another kiss. “I needed a special occasion to wear this since it’s so special for you, right? So I waited till today.”

“So, you’re telling me you kept this planned all to yourself for a few months now?” Louis scoffed but kissed Harry anyway. “You’re unbelievable.”

Harry giggled through the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other. “But do you like it?”

“I love it, baby, you look wonderful.” Louis sighed, happily, squeezing the boy’s hips. “You didn’t even have to wait for our anniversary, you know. It is a special jersey but I’d let you wear it anytime you want.”

Harry pulls back from Louis’ lips and starts kissing his jaw and makes his way down towards his neck. “Are you saying it’s mine now?”

“I’m just lending it till you start your own jersey collection.” Louis mocked which made Harry bite his shoulder.

The room was quiet for a moment when Harry’s lips were busy with Louis’ neck and shoulder while Louis' hand was holding him tightly, that is until his hand decided to move and pushed the base of the plug that was _still_ inside of Harry.

The reaction was exactly what Louis wanted; Harry gasping loudly then rough grind against Louis’ hips.

“Want you inside me,” Harry whispered like there are people that will hear them. “Want you to replace the plug, want it while wearing _your_ jersey, want to see you in what’s _mine._ ”

Louis hummed, acting as if Harry’s words weren’t affecting him but his cock was not on his side and rather on Harry’s when it started to grow harder. “A lot of requests there. Kind of greedy, don’t you think?”

Harry answered by pulling Louis’ shirt over his head then throwing it on the floor somewhere. “I put up with you for two years, I think I have every right to be greedy.”

“Fair.” Louis rolled his eyes then kissed Harry’s forehead before letting the boy go so he could move. Of course, it was a bad idea because once Harry was freed from Louis’ tight grip, it gave him the chance to dry hump his own cock against Louis’

Louis looked down to their panties covered cock and how much Harry was leaking out pre come and they barely started but in all fairness, Louis already came once today so of course Harry’s more desperate, especially with a plug inside him all day.

“Baby- love, slow down.” Louis said, calmly as his hands went to hold his boy again but not to keep him still this time, rather than to get him off of his lap and lie down next to him. Harry’s impatient and greedy though so once they’re apart, he reaches in to kiss Louis again. 

Louis was weak enough to kiss back but didn't keep his lips against Harry’s for too long, he pulled away and wiped Harry’s wet bottom lip with his thumb. “How do you want it?”

Harry didn’t answer that, instead he took Louis’ thumb into his mouth giving it a test suck while keeping eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Babe-”

“Just want you to take me.” Harry replied immediately, scooting closer to Louis only to take his hard cock out of the panties and give it a few tug... _pfft_ , as if he’s not already hard enough. “I- whatever you want.” 

Okay, Louis’ good with that answer so he takes Harry in for another fierce kiss this time leaving his lips longer than necessary while his hand plays with the butt plug still trapped inside the panties. 

Harry let out a loud long moan which makes him pull away from the kiss. “I can’t, _fuck_ \- pull it out or I’ll come right now.”

“Really? Untouched?” Louis asked like he’s astonished but he witnessed Harry come untouched more times than he can keep count by now.

The boy groaned, his hand released Louis’ cock and grip onto his bare shoulder. “ _Please.”_ he begged. Anything to get Louis to pull down his panties and replace the plug inside him with his own cock.

“Okay, darling.” Louis gave in, pulling Harry’s panties to the side and slowly pulling the plug out of him- Harry’s not thinking straight at this point, he’s just there to moan at the sensation in his hole.

Harry must’ve used lube more than necessary with how slick he is and how easy it was to get the plug out but Louis can never be too careful so he turned around to pull a bottle of lube from their nightstand’s drawer.

Louis sat up again, pulling his own panties down but Harry stopped him by the wrist before the fabric went down past his knees. “Keep it there,” Harry grinned, dimples popping out which is dangerous because the dimples alone have the power to take Louis’ sanity away from him.

“Come here,” Louis told him. “Want you to ride me for a while, yeah?”

Harry nodded without hesitation, pushed his body weighed off of the bed with his elbow then shimmy his panties down till it was off of him, throwing it by the foot of the bed then he moved to straddle Louis once the older boy covered himself with lube.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Louis said when Harry gripped his cock and lined it up with his whole, his free hand trying to spread himself open.

Of course, in the heat of the moment, Harry still rolled his eyes and said. “You know I can take it,”

Louis can’t reply to that, not when Harry’s sinking down onto his cock and letting out a loud moan as he sinks lower and lower till he is fully seated on Louis’ lap.

“Too much?” Louis still asks because he cares and Harry knows he cares more than he should so he shakes his head, not to let Louis know. 

Harry doesn’t start yet, giving himself a few moments to get used to the size, breathing loudly against Louis’ shoulder.

“Louis, Lou….” Harry moaned while trying to breathe at the same time. “It’s not too much, I promise, It’s- I want you to take me.”

“Of course, baby.” Louis said softly, latching onto Harry’s love handles and helping the boy lift himself up and slowly- so, so slowly thrust him down again then back up then they repeated the movement for a while until Harry was confident enough that Louis’ guidance was useless.

The younger boy bounced faster, both hands on Louis shoulders moaning his name while keeping his eyes open and locked with Louis’.

“I love you,” He said, sincerely, still moving while Louis fuck up into him a few times just to get him to moan a little louder from time to time.

Louis leaned in, kissing his moans away. “I love you so much,”

“You’re so good to me,” Harry said, resting his sweaty forehead against Louis’.

Louis groaned feeling Harry clenched around him then stop bouncing, completely. Just moving his lips in circular motion. “Want you to give it to me. _Hard._ ” He whispered against Louis’ ear and the older of the two doesn’t need further instruction.

He flipped them over which caused him to pull out and of course it made Harry whine but he was fast to hover on top of the younger boy and line his cock against Harry’s entrance again, drilling inside the younger of two, listening to the sound of Harry’s loud scream and skin slapping, the sound of their headboard banging against the wall was almost unnoticeable with how loud they both are. 

When Harry screamed and gripped Louis’ waist, he knew he found the boy’s spot which made him jolt more, earning a whimper from Harry.

“Like that?” Louis asked, moaning against his jersey around Harry’s shoulder. “Do you like that, baby?”

“So much, Lou. _Oh.”_ Louis didn’t miss the way Harry rolls his eyes in pleasure, biting his lips for a few seconds to hide his moan but it barely works because Louis’ hitting his spot so he can’t help but let out all the sound his body makes. 

Louis thrusts in and out of the boy, grunting from how good and tight his boy feels around him while Harry is lost for words and sanity, unable to form any other words than Louis’ name.

They were both close once they switched position and Harry was able to grab onto his own cock and jerk himself a few times; Louis lets him just because he’s close already.

“Close,” Harry grunted, pushing his hips to get more of Louis. “Right there- please, don’t stop...I’m close.”

Louis hits his spot once, twice, three more times then watches the boy under him scream in pleasure while he releases all over his stomach, ruining Louis’ jersey while Louis continued to use the boy, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out to release all over Harry’s shirt along with his own mess with a loud groan.

The shirt was ruined anyway, and Louis can get a new one any other day but to see Harry completely gone for him was worth all the football jerseys in the world. 

“Look at you,” He breathes then moves over to his side of the bed, sinking into the bed and pulling Harry closer into his arms. “So beautiful like this.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered, moving closer to rest his head against Louis’ chest. He can’t be bothered to say anything, just wanna be closer to Louis.

They lay there for a couple more minutes, catching their breath before Louis pulled his own panties that were still by his knees off of him and onto the floor.

Next, he pulled the hem of Harry’s ruined shirt and pulled it off of the boy; Harry doesn’t complain since he was already half asleep anyway.

“Sorry, I ruined your shirt.” He heard Harry say quietly when he sat up from the bed.

Louis turned to him again and pushed his sweaty curls out of his forehead so he could give it a kiss. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get you some water, don’t fall asleep just yet.”

Harry opened his eyes upon hearing that. “Sleep?” He sat up, slowly. “It’s our anniversary, I’m not going to sleep _now._ ”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Louis asked while standing up, collecting their discarded t-shirts and panties while he waits for Harry to pick the next activity.

When he turned to face his boyfriend on the bed, he was grinning with his eyebrows going up and down.

Louis exhaled because- 

“Wanna go for round two?” Harry asked, Louis called it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm very sorry if this is kind of boring :// but let me know what you think! xx


End file.
